forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1369 DR
*'Ches 30': Waterdeep repels an attack from the forces of Iakhovas but trade with Maztica is stunted for almost a year as a result. *'Kythorn 4': Iakhovas attacks Baldur's Gate, again, causing trade with Maztica to cease. *'Flamerule 24': Start of the Twelfth Serôs War. Iakhovas shatters a portion of the Sharksbane Wall, leading a host of Sahuagin through the breach and destroying Akhanmyr and a sea unicorn guardpost before occupying Coryselmal. The war will last 248 more days until the Feast of the Moon. *A pair of Harpers on a suicide mission take a piece of the Gatekeeper's Crystal into Hellgate Keep. The Mistmaster then uses it to destroy the majority of the keep while Turlang and his treants block the pass to the ruins. *The War of Gold and Gloom. Gold dwarves from the Great Rift and Duergar from Dunspeirrin both march to retake Deep Shanatar. When they meet, it sparks a war that lasts 14 years. *Thay launches its latest invasion attempt against Aglarond in the winter. Szass Tam creates a vast army of undead to cross the frozen Umber Marshes. The animated corpses crash like waves against the Watchwall but fail to overcome the fortification. * Shradin Mulophor is destroyed by the Skulls of Skullport. * Arcturia is killed by frost giants, but is reborn as a horrific aberration. * Duke Bhereu and Baron Thomdor, both cousins of former King Azoun IV of Cormyr, die as a result of poisoning during the abraxus affair. * Sorgar Illance and Ohlmer Cormaeril are assassinated on the order of Gaspar Cormaeril. * Faurael Blackhammer of Triboar is killed in battle with the tanar'ri forces from Hellgate Keep. * Ches: Iyachtu Xvim frees himself from his prison beneath Zhentil Keep and is raised to the status of Lesser deity. * Marpenoth 10: Fzoul takes over as head of the church of Xvim in Zhentil Keep. ** Halaster Blackcloak is kidnapped from Undermountain by members of the Twisted Rune. He later escapes with the help of adventures hired by the Lords of Waterdeep. ** Shradin Mulophor is destroyed by the Skulls of Skullport. ** Arcturia is killed by frost giants, but is reborn as a horrific aberration. ** Trobriand "the Metal Mage" and Murial "the Misshapen" are driven from their lairs to the first level of Undermountain. ** Piergeiron the Paladinson slays the dracolich Kistarianth the Red on the slopes of Mount Waterdeep. Before becoming undead, Kistarianth had been killed by Piergeiron's father, Athar the Shining Knight. ** The lich Sothus Zeth uses a gate to escape from Undermountain to Myth Drannor with a herd of 15 nightmares. ** The vaults under Darkhold fill with monsters from Undermountain, keeping Sememmon and his forces busy. *Countess Sarya Dlardrageth and her companions are accidentally freed from their prison. They then go about releasing the Fey'ri. *The book "Gloryswords: An Informal And Incomplete Overview of Adventuring Bands in the Year of the Spur", by Ragefast, Sage of Baldur's Gate, is published. * Alturiak: Two groups of monsters invade the Nameless Dungeon and drive off the elven defenders. * Marpenoth 24: Fzoul and Khelben Arunsun meet in Voonlar. In exchange for information on Orgauth, Fzoul agrees to not expand his influence beyond the eastern Thunder Peaks for 10000 days. *'Nightal 8': Mintar allies itself with Fzoul. * The abraxus affair occurs in which an attempt is made on King Azoun IV's life by a magical bull-like creature. * The Harpell family completes a bridge over the river Surbrin. * Flamerule 1: The Ship of the Gods erupts. References 36369